trapped with crazy fangirls
by Tallest Miz
Summary: what happens when me and my friend fabi are transported into inuyahsa's time and trapped in one of naraku's barriers with everyones favorite characters! what chaos will ensue!
1. Default Chapter

**The beginning of the end**

**The girl looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her couch. The last thing she remembered was watching Inuyasha with her friend. She looked next to her to find her friend Fabi just as confused as she was. **

**Fabi- hey monkey where are we?**

**Monkey- I don't know Fabi? Don't think I'm crazy but, I think were in Inuyasha's time.**

**Fabi- did you fall of the couch again?**

**Monkey- no- yes- but that's not the point!**

**Fabi- lets ask someone.**

**Monkey- oh sure who are we going to ask that bush over there! There's no one here.**

**Fabi-FUCK YOU! **

**Suddenly out of nowhere appears a miko in a white kimono top and red bottom tied by a ribbon. She had long flowing black hair and dark chestnut eyes.**

**Kikyo- who are you? And why are you here?**

**Monkey- hello! I'm Monika and this is my friend fabiola- I was wondering do you happen to know were that sexy demon lord Sesshomaru is?**

**Kikyo looks at Monika very strangely before answering **

**Kikyo-"I do not know were lord Sesshomaru is, but you have not answered my question. Why are you here?" **

**Fabi- "to be honest we don't know."**

**Kikyo- "how can u not know?" **

**Monkey- we were just laying around when all of a sudden we wind up here.**

**Suddenly a barrier forms around them and naraku's piercing laugh echoes through the barrier walls. **

**Naraku-"Now Kikyo you will see how I destroy you and Inuyasha through the power of my barrier"**

**Suddenly out of nowhere Inuyasha and the gang appear and look just as stupid and confused as a tourist trying to haggle. **

**Inuyasha- what the hell! Damn- Naraku let us out you bastard!**

**Naraku's laughter echoed for a few more moments when it came to a halt. The gang finally noticed monkey, Fabi, and Kikyo. **

**Inuyasha- what the hell are you doing here Kikyo! And who the hell are you two! **

**Monkey- hey that's not very nice! Why don't you just fuck of Inuyasha! And if you must know I'm Monika and this is my best friend in the whole wide world fabiola! **

**Inuyasha- feh! **

**Then while Inuyasha and Monika were still in there annoying brawl Sesshomaru appears along with Rin and Jaken. **

**Sesshomaru- Inuyasha can you not hold your tongue for 5 minutes. **

**Monkey- OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! LORD SESSOMARU OH HOW I DREAMED I WOULD BE ABLE TO BE NEAR YOUR AND LOOK AT YOU! COULD YOU PLEASE GRACE ME WITH YOUR PRESENCE! **

**Fabiola- "barfing on the other side of the barrier" **

**Jaken- leave lord Sesshomaru alone you stupid wench how dare you even dare to look at milord! **

**Well while this whole argument between Jaken and Monika is still boring let's go back to the Inu gang and Fabi. **

**Kagome- o.0uh…is she going to be alright? **

**Fabi- oh don't worry this is her normal calm side. It's going to get A LOT worse. So I suggest we sit back and watch. **

**Shippo- hey! Anyone have popcorn? **

**Koga- I do! **

**Inuyasha- > koga! **

**Sango- were did you come from? **

**Koga- I don't know I was hunting a few jewel shards when I landed in here. **

**Shippo- hey lets cut the small talk! Did you say you had popcorn koga! **

**Koga- sure here. **

**Koga gives Shippo a bag of popcorn and sits next to kagome. Inuyasha is getting angry so decides to sit on the other side of kagome. **

**Miroku- hey Sango it looks like everyone's sitting together how about you and me get together all the way over there? wink **

**Sango- HENTIA! **

**SLAP **

**Sango goes to sit over next to Sesshomaru and Rin. **

**Now back to Jaken and monkey. **

**Monkey- give it here you little ugly excuse for a frog! **

**Jaken- watch who you're calling ugly! **

**Monkey- watch you gonna do about it! Huh huh! You got a problem buddy do ya do ya do ya! **

**With every do ya monkey gets in Jaken's face. **

**Monkey-Now give me the two headed staff! **

**Jaken- NEVER! **

**And the chase is on with Jaken several miles in front of monkey. Soon Jaken is so worn out he decides to stop which seems to have been a BIG mistake! Before he knows it a huge shadow looms overhead. He looks up and theirs monkey ready for the pounce. **

**Jaken- mamma… **

**Monkey- HIYA! **

**Jaken is squashed like a pancake- but it seems monkey isn't done yet she constantly hits him with his two headed staff. Then she grabs him by the ankles and starts twirling and twirling and twirling until she lets go! And there goes Jaken crashing into the barrier and getting electrocuted. He slides and….boom. There lays an unmoving dead imp. **

**Rin- lord Sesshomaru… is Jaken…dead? **

**When Rin gets no answers she decides to go and investigate. She grabs a nearby stick and starts poking the poor green discombobulated imp. **

**Rin- he is dead alright. **

**Abruptly the crowd starts cheering for monkey with the exception of Sesshomaru who is just smirking finally glad someone got rid of that annoying pest. **

**Sesshomaru-girl come here. **

**Monkey- squeals in delight **

**She slowly walks over to where lord Sesshomaru is sitting and bows very low. **

**Sesshomaru- what is your name? **

**Monkey- Monika. But my friends call me monkey. **

**Sesshomaru- how old are you? **

**Monkey- 12. I'm turning 13 this month. **

**He looks at the empty spot next to him indicating that monika should sit next to him. **

**Monkey very happily sits next to him. **

**Kagome- what do you guys wanna do? **

**Monkey- truth or dare! Mwahahahahahahahahah! **

**Koga- no that's boring I got a better Idea. **

**Inuyasha- well spit it out! **

**Koga- hold on mutt face! How about- **

**Miroku- SPIN THE BOTTLE! **

**Monkey- great idea! I'll go first! **

**Fabi- hello genius where are we gonna get a bottle! **

**Monkey- oh. **

**Miroku pulls out a bottle out of his sleeves. **

**Everyone looks at him with shocked faces! **

**Miroku- what! Its for situations like these you never know when some beautiful women want to go first and its hard…so much beauty…. **

**Sango snaps Miroku out of his perverted dreamland with a hit on the head with her giant boomerang. **

**Sango- muttering hentia can't let them out of your sight for one second… **

**Monkey- good job Miroku! **

**Monkey- grabs the bottle from his hands ok we'll go counter clock wise! Which are me, Fabi, Sesshomaru, Rin, koga, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. **

**Kagome- hey what about me! **

**Monkey- lets get started! **

**Kagome starts sitting in a corner and crying (a/n- mwuahahahahahaha) **

**Fabi- don't cry kagome its nothing personal she just hates you cause she thinks you're a perfect little whiny bitch who can't stick up for herself even though we all know that's not true. **

**Monkey- calls out from group on the other side YES IT IS! **

**Fabi- HEY MONKEY YOU BETTER LET KAGOME PLAY…OR ELSE! **

**Monkey- OR ELSE WHAT! **

**Fabi- OR ELSE I'LL CALL SHREYA! **

**Monkey- YOU WOULD'NT DARE! **

**Fabi- OH WILL I? **

**Fabi pulls out her cell phone. **

**Monkey- FINE SHE CAN PLAY BUT SHE'LL BE LAST! **

**Fabi- OK! **

**Fabi and kagome start walking toward the circle and sit down. **

**Monkey- ok back to business like I said I'm first! **

**Monkey spins the bottle really fast then it starts slowing down and lands on…….. GASP! **

**A/N- who is the mysteries person that has to kiss me, monkey! Mwuahahahahahaha….. I hope its Sesshomaru. R and R please! **


	2. monkey abducted by naraku!

**A/n- thank all of you who red and review it means a lot to me and a very special thanks to The Dark Koneko! Just to answer your question to where koga got the popcorn he got it from kagome a long time ago. Koga was hoping to save it for a special occasion with kagome but we all know that will never happen so he gave it to Shippo! And lastly Koneko I LOVE your story babysitters nightmare! My favorite part was when Rin did the impression of the ring and said "I don't sleep" that had me laughing like crazy and my mom was about to call the shrink! Lmao! can't wait for the next chapter! Bye!**

**Ch. 2 everyone is not as they seem to be**

**The bottle slowly stopped and landed on… Miroku!**

**Monkey- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Miroku- yes! sprays mouth with breath freshener**

**Monkey- please no! I beg you!**

**Kagome- smiles evilly you have to it's part of the rules whether you like it or not!**

**Monkey- scowls there are no such things! If it's not in a book there not rules! **

**Fabi- she's right- OMG! SHE'S RIGHT! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!**

**Sesshomaru- if no one is going to cooperate I say we do something different.**

**Shippo- I have an idea what if the person who the bottle lands on has to answer a question from everyone in the circle. And if the lie they have to do something… it's sort of like truth or dare.**

**Inuyasha- how do we know if there lying or not?**

**Fabi- leave it all to me. Be back in a few.**

**Fabi runs of and everyone's just sitting around when a few minutes later just like she promised came back carrying some sort of metal helmet that you put on your eyes (a/n- just think X-2 the thing Cyclops wears).**

**Rin- what's that?**

**Fabi- a metal detector and truth revealer and visual movie. This allows you to see the person's secret while there saying it sort of like a projector (A/n- think ahhh real monsters the show) and if there lying it automatically shows the truth. Pretty cool huh?**

**Sango- that is amazing!**

**Monkey- on second thought why don't you go first Miroku?**

**Miroku- nope. You can't get out of this it's your turn!**

**Kagome- hahahahahahahahahahah!**

**Monika- sigh fine give me.**

**Fabi gives monkey the helmet and puts it on her head.**

**Miroku- ok…. What question should I ask? Hmmmm. I got it! Monika who are you in love with?**

**Monkey- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Suddenly a big screen pops out of the helmet with a picture of Sesshomaru in a hot tub.**

**Everybody starts laughing hysterically except Sesshomaru and Monika she just keeps on blushing and Sesshomaru for the first time in many centuries looked surprised. Suddenly and unexpectedly Sesshomaru leans in and kisses monkey on the cheek. Monika's cheeks grew redder by the second and soon everyone had stopped everyone and just couldn't believe what they had just seen.**

**Monkey- um-**

**Fabi- ewwwwww! Get a room!**

**Inuyasha- disgusted face let's just get back to the game. Who's next?**

**Rin- it's rins' turn!**

**Kikyo- whispers to awaken Jaken (who came back to life because he was starting to stink!). Why does she always use third person?**

**Jaken- because she is a baka onna!**

**Monkey- bonks Jaken over the head be quiet it's not rin's fault Sesshomaru likes her better than you!**

**Rin- thank you Monika!**

**Monkey- think nothing of it Rin and please call me monkey! **

**Rin- ok moni-monkey! Here is rin's question what is your favorite type of music and do you sing?**

**Monkey- my favorite type of music is rock and yes I sing! (A/n- in real life I don't sing but since this is a parody I do and the song I'm gonna sing was not created by me it was created by three days grace home) **

**The screen pops up showing monkey in a black t-shirt that says "_when I die face me backwards so the world can kiss my ass" _in purple Broadway text. The sleeves are short and her bare arms are covered with a purple fish net material. (Don't remember what's it's called) she has black baggy cargo pants and black combat boots with lots of black mascara, purple lipstick, and purple eye shadow. Suddenly the screen turns black and quickly turns a very bright shade of yellow and red. Monkey has a microphone to her lips and a guitar in her hands.**

**The monkey in the screen-** **I'll be coming home Just to be alone Cause I know you're not there And I know that you don't care I can hardly wait to leave this place  
No matter how hard I try You're never satisfied This is not a home I think I'm better off alone You always disappear Even when you're here This is not my home I think I'm better off alone Home, home, this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a home By the time you come home I'm already stoned You turn off the TV  
And you scream at me I can hardly wait Till you get off my case No matter how hard I try You're never satisfied This is not a home I think I'm better off alone You always disappear Even when you're here This is not my home I think I'm better off alone Home, home, this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a home. I'm better off alone No matter how hard I try You're never satisfied This is not a home I think I'm better off alone You always disappear Even when you're here This is not my home I think I'm better off alone Home, home, this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a home…..  
**  
**Slowly the song dies away and everyone starts clapping.**

**Fabi- hey monkey! How come you never told me you could sing!**

**Monkey- I never thought I was any good…..**

**Shippo- are you crazy your great! **

**Monkey- thank you!**

**Fabi- Now it's koga's turn.**

**Koga- hmmm… this is a hard one…. Ok. What your most embarrassing moment ever!**

**Monkey- I really don't remember.**

**Again the screen pops up: (_memory_) _I was walking down the hall way when I saw my best friend Nina walking out of English. I started running when I almost got there the whole class was already out. Then suddenly I lost my footing and stumbled and did a face plant! My god that was embarrassing! Nina came running over._**

_**Nina- monkey are you okay!**_

_**Monkey- laughing hysterically yea I'm okay! Lmao! **_

_**Then the whole class was laughing.**_

**Soon the whole gang was laughing but before they could get over it the barrier started changing colors and naraku's voice echoed thru the walls.**

**Naraku- you have proven the final challenge. You are indeed worthy, you have your annoying faults but we can take that away with some…training. Heheheheheheh… **

**Inuyasha- what the hell are you talking about Naraku!**

**Naraku- haven't you figured it out yet. This was all part of my plan.**

**Kagome- what plan! **

**The plan to kidnap Monika and make her my new servant. She knows everything about all of you and give me all your weaknesses and strengths.**

**Monkey- and what makes you think I'll ever help you!**

**Naraku- I never said it had to be willingly. **

**Without warning a tentacle shot out. It almost got Rin when monkey pushed Rin aside and got in the way. The tentacle went strait through Monika's chest resulting in lots of blood squirting out. Being a human Monika couldn't take that much wasted blood and fainted. Sesshomaru had already gotten up and was charging at Naraku. His eyes were a deep red crimson; he was angry. **

**First Naraku almost had hurt his Rin and secondly even though he wouldn't admit it he loved Monika even before he knew she had feelings for him also. The kiss, it would never happen again in public. He didn't know what came over him, he also knew that it would never work between them he was a youkai and she was a human. **

**Even if they were together it was there children that would have the most problem being hanyou's. That was why he was so cold to Inuyasha. (a/n- I know that's not the real reason b/w Inu and sesshy but if you people write mpregs why is it so bad to write this so I don't want flames unless I see flames in the Inu sesshy pairings! Now get it through your heads sesshy and Inu can NEVER be together they are BROTHERS that is SICK! ((Now back to the story.) **

**Sesshomaru wasn't quick enough Naraku was already flying of with Monika in his arms. But Sesshomaru would never give up that easily so he turned into his youkai form and swiped his claws against Naraku. This caused Naraku to drop Monika but Naraku acted quick and grabbed her before she died from impact. Then he disintegrated as Sesshomaru fell on his knees feeling as if his soul was taken away from him. **

_**Back to Monika and Naraku **_

**Monika- let go of me you creep!**

**Five minutes ago after Naraku had disintegrated Monika had woken up and was being really obnoxious.**

**Naraku- will you shut up!**

**Monika- make me shit head.**

**That really pissed Naraku off so he slapped her straight across the face. But, sadly for Naraku she still kept going.**

**Monika- rude much!**

**Thankfully they finally arrived at naraku's castle and he could finally throw the pest in some room and get away from her for an hour or two.**

**Monika- you should really get some light in here it's creeping me out.**

**Monika said as they were walking through the dark corridors of naraku's fortress. After several minutes of walking, or in Monika's case being rudely manhandled, stopped in front of chamber doors guarded by another powerful barrier.**

**Naraku- you will stay in here. You had better not make any sound or else-**

**Monika- or else what?**

**Naraku- snickers you shall soon see….**

**Monika- what makes you think you can scare me Naraku you cannot even defeat Inuyasha what makes you think you can defeat Sesshomaru!**

**Then Naraku throws Monika inside a dark damp cell.**

**Monika- you know you could be a little less rough!**

**But as usual Naraku ignores Monika and walks away!**

**Monika- whispers to herself Sesshomaru I hope you are okay…**

**A/n-what will happen next? Will Sesshomaru come and save monkey or will monkey be in more danger than she even knows! Tune in for the next chapter! And review if you want m to make a romance between (Sesshomaru/monkey) and sorry I took so long!**


End file.
